Lessons in love
by secretauthoress
Summary: Edward is a high powered corporate CEO believes love is an inconvenience, until he meets Bella. Sweet, dedicated and desirable she is everything he could ever want. Can Bella teach him the most important lesson of all?...not your normal angst story. AH
1. Prologue

_-1-_

**Hey all this is a story I wrote and scrapped some time ago that I've reworked to fit in with the twific theme. This is my first ff but not my first writing project. Feedback and suggestions would be greatly appreciated. **

**Welcome to my world.**

**AN: this first installment is an intro...no characters are revealed you'll just have to wait :)**

**I don't own anything but the structure of this story  
**

_...  
_

I take a deep breath and lift the spoonful of cereal back to my mouth but the stabbing pain at the back of my throat stops me from swallowing and the artificial sweetness in my mouth makes my stomach cramp and I run to the kitchen sink, spit it out and wait for the nausea to pass.

But it doesn't.

I rest my forehead against the cool metallic surface of the sink and the ache in my chest starts creeping back so I go back to my bedroom and curl back into bed and pray that everything will go back to how it was.

But it doesn't.

So when I hear my mother's cries seep through the entire house I don't go to comfort her, I don't try to help her. I don't even try to move. Instead I do the only thing I can.

I cry too.

...

I'm awake but my eyes are closed. My eyes can't take the brightness of the morning. The birds sing and the next door neighbors take their children off to school and I try to imagine life going on.

But I can't.

I feel my husband beside me and even though his arms surround me I feel alone. "Tell me this is a dream." I whisper to him and his arms tighten and I hear him swallow thickly and I wait…

And wait.

"I can't." He whispers back.

So I cry.

_...  
_

I know she's awake when I feel her shrink back into my body, fleeing the harsh light of the sun. I want to comfort her, I want to take the pain away and make everything go back to the way it was.

But I don't.

Even though she's in my arms she feels so far away and when she begs me to tell her it isn't real I desperately want to.

But I don't.

"I can't." I tell her gently.

And she's crying...

So I am too.

**Short, I know but the mood has to be set...**

**Please review any feedback is better than none at all!  
**


	2. Lust at first sight

**Okay, great feedback already...wow you guys are quick. I must say I'm flattered. To clarify the first installment is relevant. I can't tell you how because it would ruin the story..and suspense, but I assure you it will be worth while discovering so bear with me. **

**Xoxo**

**AN: The usual**

Edward

…...

_I've always been a decisive man._

_But of all the elements of my life there is one which I am supremely sure of._

_I will never._

_Ever._

_Be totally and irrevocably in love._

…...

Love is inconvenient. Its messy and convoluted, time consuming and god damn pathetic. Why the fuck would any self respecting male actually _want_ to be in love? The whole idea was just degrading.

Yet every day at Masen enterprises Ltd. some poor and unsuspecting son of a bitch was gushing unceremoniously about this _amazing _woman he was going to marry and how _unbelievably _happy they were going to be.

Poor sods.

Today it was Newton's turn and I was less than impressed. Didn't the man have any self respect?

"So Mr. Masen, have you heard the good news?" Tanya, my assistant, purred as she waltzed into the room.

I glanced sharply at her from over my laptop screen and resisted the immense urge to scowl as she placed her ass on the corner of my desk. Fake bitch.

"I assume you are talking about Mr. Newton's engagement to Lauren. If so, I can only say that I'll be sorry to lose my top accountant to the unworthy institution that is marriage." I growled, indicating with my hand to move her butt of my _fucking_ desk.

"Well, maybe you just need someone special to come along and change your mind..." Tanya murmured in a manner I'm sure she thought seductive.

Hissing under my breath I ran my hand through my hair and looked up at her overly made up face. _Incompetent Whore_. "I would not count on it Ms. Denali. Now, was there any purpose to your venture into my office this morning?"

"You have a meeting with the Chinese board at 1pm, another with the manufacturer of the new interactive laptops at 3pm, something went wrong with the processor, a meeting with the US military commander at 5, Alice called- several times...oh and there is a woman outside demanding an impromptu meeting with you." She listed, sending me a scathing look.

"Confirm all the meetings, tell my sister I'll call her back when I get the time, leave the demanding woman out there for 20 minutes then send her in...and Tanya?"

"Yes, Mr. Masen?" She smiled, leaning forward.

"Keep your rear end off my desk. That's all, thank you." I grinned watching as she blushed, huffed and stormed from my office.

I went back to work, hoping to get a contract finished before my next meeting when there was a strong knock at my door.

"Come in." I sighed, snapping my laptop closed.

I looked up slowly and for a second, I sat dumbstruck.

In front of me was the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. Long legs, shapely waist and overall figure, pale and flawless complexion, soft chocolate coloured hair and eyes the colour of warm coffee she was a heavenly creature and I immediately wanted her.

I sent her the slow seductive smirk that my sister in law Rose had described as a sure fire "panty dropper" and inclined my head in question. "What can I do for you?" I asked huskily, smiling slowly as her eyes travelled from my mussed hair to my chest and back again.

Clearing her throat daintily she stepped forward, tightening her already painted on jeans to her form and once again drawing my attention to her perfectly formed legs.

"Mr. Masen are you at all aware that most of you're companies products are made with aluminite, a metal solely found in the African continent? " She questioned with her own slow smile that brought my attention to her full and kissable lips. How the hell did I miss those?

"Yes, I am aware of that miss..?"

"Swan. Then are you also aware that in mining and funding the recovery of this mineral you are exploiting approximately four thousand children and opening the country of Tanzania to the child smuggling trade?"

_Swan...hmm fitting name._

"I..."

"And if you are aware of this fact then I have to ask you how you can possible get to sleep at night?"

"Ms. Swan..."

"If you are ignorant to this fact then I am inclined to ask you what you plan to do about it. However if this is not the case I have to tell you that you are an abhorrent human being." She finished.

At this point the beautiful, albeit outspoken woman, had approached my desk, was leaning her hand and so upper body against it. A becoming breathless blush had seeped into her beautifully translucent skin drawing my attention to the full and delectable breasts that were within my eyesight.

I forced my gaze away from her enticing body to look back into her expressively angry eyes and gulped slightly.

"And just what Ms. Swan, do you intend to do about it if I do know about this?" I chuckled.

"Well, Mr Masen, it goes something like this..." She whispered leaning into me slowly pulling me forward with her.

_SlLAP_

I reeled back as I felt the slight stinging pain across my cheek and gaped as the young woman stormed from my office.

Putting my hand to my cheek I chucked and watched her flee. I hadn't known about what she had said. If it was true, and I'd have to look into it, someone undoubtedly was trying to dupe me. If I wasn't I would have to set the demandingly beautiful female specimen straight. Either way that wouldn't be the last time I would see the elusive goddess.

"Tanya, Get me everything you can on our last visitor." I requested through the intercom.

"Certainly, Mr Masen."

**Short again but I'm determining the general feeling before continuing. I wouldn't want to contrive a story no one will enjoy. If you would like me to continue, you know what to do...**

**Bella is up next-I've already written it-..and you are in for a treat :) but for now its a secret...**


	3. Introducing Bella Swan

**Once again I must give a shout out to my no. 1 fans and supporters **_**perplegelpen**_** and **_**hellsbells**_** who suggested I post some of my writing up and helped me to do so (as well as give me daily laughs). I'd also like to acknowledge all you reviewers, and readers who latched onto my story so quickly (it caught me by surprise) and have boosted my confidence in being able to entertain you. Once again I have to explicitly state that informing you of the purpose of the prologue in not going to happen though I will tell you it does have one. I sincerely hope you continue to enjoy my writing-a lot of time and love goes into it **

**The Secret Authoress**

**AN: The usual**

Bella

I stormed from the office trying to appear as confident as I could; the shock of my own actions still had not worn off.

What had I done?

I actually slapped the CEO of the most high powered technology company in the US.

Oh my god.

OH MY GOD.

…_a incredibly hot, sexy, drool worthy, would give anything just to lick his jaw CEO._

"No!" I gasped as I reached my car. He deserved it. The high powered corporate bastard was making his money by exploiting children from a developing country for god's sake! Cutting off what he values most would have been appropriate retribution, a slap is nothing.

_But damn if he wasn't a smolderingly hot high powered corporate bastard._

"God damn it Bella, focus!" I whispered harshly to myself as I pulled the door closed on my blue hybrid Volvo, a bit too thoroughly. Angela was going to kill me when I got back to the office.

Angie and I were co-creators of the Little Diamonds foundation which provided aid to Africa nations and, in particular, aimed at providing aid, schooling, medicine and opportunities to children being exploited in the developing world.

This was our second year as a foundation and had achieved the milestone of having the mining of aluminite business regulated to prevent the employment of anyone under the age of 16 in Tanzania. It took a lot of time and persuasion to get it into motion, so of course we were both overjoyed when the legislation was proposed….until Edward Masen that is.

We'd gotten the call in the morning, a week later. Angie's face had fallen as she took the call. She looked over at me warily before asking, "Are you sure? How did this happen?"

I knew something was really wrong when she turned from me and her shoulders dropped, "Thanks for the call."

I held my breath as she turned back to me, eyes cast down. "Angie? What is it?"

"Edward Masen." She spat vehemently.

"What about him?" I asked, only just recalling his importance in the corporate world.

"His company just signed a deal with the Tanzanian government, granting him rights to mine there…without having to adhere to the legislation."

"How?" I hissed through my teeth, beyond angry.

"Money Bella, it all comes down to money." She sighed dejectedly.

At that point I had been ready to kill the Masen bastard but Angie held me back, assuring me that we could work something out. It turned out any negotiation attempts on our part were immediately rejected. After a week, Ange and I were tired and pretty much destroyed. The call from Mrs. Hanson, the teacher in our school in the region had told us that children were slowly disappearing or not attending their classes. Fury filled I marched to my car fully intending to show Mr. Masen exactly what I thought of his company.

The flashy building, seemingly flawless employees, expensive computers, desks and spacious and light filled offices only fueled my anger.

After waiting 35 minutes for an audience with the corporate 'god' I was livid and just about ready to rip his head clean off his shoulders.

However, what I wasn't prepared for was the young, handsome bronze haired man that sat behind the desk, exuding waves of sex appeal. As my eyes traveled from his perfectly messy hair, deep green eyes and perfect torso I swear I felt my knees go weak.

The he sent me that sexy grin and I thought about checking whether my undergarments were still intact, and then decided against it.

And that _jaw_.

God that jaw.

Edward Masen had _the_ jaw.

Had. To. Lick. That. Jaw.

Luckily I decided against that as well.

Any attraction I felt went out the window with his cool address of me…mostly.

By the end of my triad I was so worked up by his ignorance and condescending tone that I couldn't help but unleash some of that anger upon his perfectly made face.

_Damn it! The man made his billions on lies and deceit! _

_I hated him._

My hands were clenched so tightly around the steering wheel that my knuckles had turned white and I had to remind myself to breath.

When I got back to the office Angela rushed forward to meet me, brow corkscrew curls bouncing. "Bella! Where have you been? Please don't tell me you…"

"Went and told Mr. Moneybags exactly what I thought of him? Yes I did Ange." I cut her off.

"Oh God, Bells. What have you done?" She gasped raising her hand to her mouth.

"I asked him what exactly he thought he was doing."

"And what did he say?"

"Well he…um…didn't say much. But what he did was _extremely_ condescending! " I stuttered before regaining my footing a little.

"What do you mean?"

"I may have slapped him…" I told her guiltily. "But it was nothing he didn't deserve."

"Well…at least you made an impression." She breathed sending me an understanding look.

Like a match to a flame her comment had us both laughing and holding onto each other for support.

"What do we do now?"

An idea hit me like a sledgehammer and I grasped Angie's shoulder tightly.

"Call in the recruits Ange." I smiled silkily.

"Okay. I know that look…what are you planning Bella?" She grinned, nudging me with her elbow.

"We are going to give Mr. Masen a warm welcome to the contemporary world of activists." I smirked as understanding lit up her eyes.

"I'll arrange a meeting." She smiled.

**So that's an intro to Bella. If you were anticipating a damsel in distress this is not the right story for you. I abhor weak female characters so I will not have any as my protagonists. Now we have that straight how are you all liking her? Just righting it gives me a kick so I hope you've enjoyed it too. If you want me to continue (or not) you know what to do…**


	4. When all else fails, protest

**With basic intro done and dusted I feel it's about time for longer chapters and juicier dialogue. Wouldn't you agree? I'd also like to hear all of your opinions on whether to have shorter updates every few days or longer ones weekly (say Saturdays?). I'd also like to see some more reviewing. I'm a glutton for them. If I don't get any I'm a writer without a pen… they are that crucial! Thank you so much to all those who do review **_**I**__**am your no. 1 fan, **_**even if they are not complimentary. Suggestions are always welcome and I am currently in search of a beta…so if you are interested, let me know****. Kudos to **_**purplegelpen**_** and **_**hellsbells**_** again for the support and help-you guys are the best. Song that inspired me today- Kasabian, Shoot the runner…musical genius!**

**Secret Authoress**

Edward

"Tanya! Please tell me what that feral noise is?" I bellowed at my secretary, bursting from the board room leaving confused African delegates in my wake.

"Tanya!" I repeated, shouting over the chanting.

_Masen's gain is children's pain!_

_Masen's gain is children's pain!_

_Masen's gain is children's pain!_

What the _hell _was going on? It had better be fucking important or I'd…

"Mr. Masen!" Tanya called breathlessly as she ran towards me from my office. "I think you better come see this."

_Taking lives to feed their lies!_

_Taking lives to feed their lies!_

_Taking lives to feed their lies!_

_Taking lives to feed their lies!_

She led me back into my office and to the ceiling to floor window and pointed sharply downwards. With a displeased groan I discovered the cause of the disruption.

Directly below my office, holding monumental posters and boards were hundreds of protestors. Women, men, teens…they were all there. I stood, mouth agape, as I took in the scene. Many of the posters had a picture of my face with large red, angry crosses covering them and others had pictures of African children in a mine with slogans such as "Exploits of Lucifer".

Their chants increased in volume as employees left the building but it was one particular female that caught my interest.

Standing in the middle of the throng was the woman who ad invaded my thoughts for days. The desirable Miss Isabella was confidently foisting a board decorated with my image, which had been defaced to include horns, a goatee, a pitchfork and a tail.

_Ah Ms. Swan, how I underestimated you…._

I sighed and turned to my secretary, biting my tongue to prevent myself from ginning. "Well? Miss Denali, did it ever occur to you to call the police in that tiny brain of yours?" I asked her sternly.

"Um, well no, I apologize sir." She muttered in reply.

_Did she have any brain matter whatsoever?_

"Well? Go. Call. Them." I growled causing her to blush and snap into action, her high heels clacking over the hardwood floor.

"Of course Mr. Masen. Right away!" Tanya breathed, flustered and embarrassed. I hated it when my employees failed to complete the tasks attributed to them. Efficiency was something I valued highly.

_Maybe I should hire Ms. Swan….. yes, having her as my secretary could have its advantages….especially on all nighters… _

Thinking of having Isabella at my beck and call brought a smile to my face. I looked back down from the window to see her giving a pep talk to those gathered around her and couldn't help but admire her fine feminine form.

"Mr. Cullen, the NYPD have been called, they are on their way. And your sister is on line two…" Tanya told me timidly through the intercom. _Too afraid to face me Tanya? Cowardly dolt._

"Yes, thank you Miss. Denali, that'll be all for now."

I approached my desk to press the loud speaker button on my phone before wondering back to the window.

"Edward are you there?" Asked an exasperated Alice.

"Yes, Alice I am here." I groaned.

"Finally! Do you know how many times I have called you?" She yelled in that oh so lovely high pitched tone of hers. I loved my baby sister but god damn if she wasn't annoying as fuck sometimes.

"I believe something akin to 17 times, little sister." I drawled in reply.

"And you didn't think to call me back before now dear, elusive brother of mine?" I chuckled at her sarcasm and made my way back to my desk.

"There's a bit of a situation here Alice." I sighed by way of explanation for my avoidance of her.

"What kind of a situation Edward? Are you alright?" She asked hurriedly, obviously inventing the likely crises in her head. She worried about me entirely too much.

"I'm fine Alice. It's nothing I can't handle, stop worrying so much. You'll go prematurely grey." I teased, "Look, I'm going to have to call you back." Watching as Tanya waved at me from her desk to hang up the phone. _Did that vile woman have any professionalism at all?_

"You better! Love you Edward." She cooed.

"Goodbye Alice." I grated before leaving the warmth of my office.

"Why are you hopping around like a buzzard Miss. Denali?"

"The NYPD advised us to inform the crowd of their presence before their arrival." She explained, glaring at me defiantly.

"Fine. I'll do just that." I smirked, looking forward to sparring with the lovely Ms. Swan again.

….

I walked out of the foyer of my building confidently with my general manager and advisor flanking me to approach the rowdy crowd.

We stopped a good five meters from the gathering and Andy, my GM, handed me a bright orange megaphone. As I lifted the instrument to my lips my eyes met and clashed with Isabella's. I sent her a conspiratorial wink before continuing my address to the activists.

"Ladies and gentleman, I have been asked to advise you that the NYPD are on their way and you are to disperse when they arrive. I acknowledge you have concerns that I will be more than willing to address if you agree to behave in a more _civilized_ manner!" I announced, glancing back to Isabella who was looking intently back at me.

"Please do as we have advised to ensure both your safety and the safety of my employees!"

I lowered the megaphone to observe the mutterings of the crown and was caught unawares when I was hit in the side of the head by an unknown object. I reeled back and saw my colleagues move towards me as I raised my hand to my head.

Shock registered as I removed my hand to find it covered with red sticky liquid. Not blood, it was too vibrant to be blood and the smell….it was red paint.

"The blood of innocents is on your head!" Yelled an enthusiastic male protestor. As the crowd responded with cries of support to the man I glanced back at Isabella. Her pale skin was coloured with a deep blush, but she was biting her lip as if to prevent herself from laughing. I sent her a heated glare which she returned with a scorching one of her own.

I'd never wanted a woman as desperately as I did at that moment.

The NYPD chose that moment to arrive and I watch, amused as the crowd scattered, but not without uttering a few curses in my direction.

Isabella sent me a triumphant smile before moving to leave.

_Oh no, I'm not done with you sweetheart…_

I caught her by one delicate, finely boned wrist before she had the opportunity to flee and pulled her reluctant form back to my previous position.

"You are not going anywhere Ms. Swan. Am I correct in the assumption that you orchestrated this little soirée?" I demanded as she came to a halt, crashing into my chest and causing a hot flash of desire through my entire being.

"So what if I was?" She retorted, raising her chin to glare at me vehemently.

I released her wrist to take hold of both her shoulders and pulled her body firmly against mine. "Then Isabella, you and I are going to have a long, hard _conversation_."

She gasped and tried to free herself but I kept my hold. "Don't you mean _confrontation_?" She spat.

_Ah my little spitfire…_

"If it's necessary...Isabella." I murmured huskily and I felt her lithe for shudder.

"Looking forward to it…_Edward_." She whispered, leaning up to my ear.

"As am I, Miss Swan, undoubtedly." I returned, smoldering down at her.

We were interrupted by a deputy two minutes later who cleared his throat before approaching. "Mr. Cullen sir, as you can see most of the crowd has dispersed, however we were able to hold onto a few. How would you like to proceed sir?"

"Let them go." I waved, carelessly. "I believe I have the culprit right here, deputy." I continued with a roughish grin.

"Would you like us to take her down to the station Mr. Masen, sir?"

"No. I can handle her." I informed him, ignoring Isabella's scoff of indignation. "Thank you for your help today; we could not have achieved such an outcome on our own."

"Not a problem sir, we're always happy to help curb the actions of a few overzealous roustabouts." He smiled, nodding towards Isabella who was not at all impressed.

"Overzealous roustabouts! I'll show...oomph." She yelled, attempting to charge at the policeman before I caught her around the waist and pulled her back.

"Now, now Isabella. Don't be difficult." I cooed into her ear, grinning towards the officer.

"She a fiery one. Best of luck Mr. Masen," he offered as he headed back towards his cruiser.

"Now, will you behave yourself?"

"Of course Mr. Masen," came her sickly sweet reply.

True to her word Isabella followed me docilely to the elevator and up to my office. _What happened to the spitfire?_

"Mr. Masen! Are you alright? " Tanya screeched in my ear, causing the rest of the office to stand up and glance over worryingly. My _head…I had forgotten bout that minor detail._

Isabella let out a barely audible as Tanya came tripping over her heels to assist me.

"I assure you Ms. Denali, I am fine!" I told her, swatting her inquiring hand from my temple. "Just get me something to wash this god awful stuff off, and call my housekeeper and request that she bring me a new suit." I instructed coldly.

Placing my hand on the small of her back I directed the swan behind me into my office and closed the heavy mahogany door behind me.

"So, Isabella. Care to tell me what this is all about?" I asked with a smirk, leaning my back against the door.

"Certainly _Edward_. It goes something like this…" She smiled venomously and moved to slap me once again.

_Ah, there she is…_

Recognizing her tactics I grasped her hand in both of my own and held it to my chest. "Oh no Isabella, I'm not falling for that again. I am willing to talk with you with a civilized manner. If that is a hardship for you, I will merely hand you over to the authorities."

My eyes darkened as she pressed herself into me and held a delicate finger to my jaw.

"Talk? What exactly do you wish to talk about _**Edward**_." She asked seductively, looking at me from beneath her lashes.

My eyes closed as she leaned closer, and closer and closer. A low groan was involuntarily wrenched from my body when her soft lips brushed mine repeatedly as she spoke. "How about we talk about what a chauvinistic, evil ass you are Mr. Masen?"

_Mmm…so soft…too soft…so god damn good…_

_Wait…_

_What?_

**Love it? Hate it? Review! I will keep the sexual tension going until some more of the 352 of you who have read this ff review (yes I can see you!). Hello to all those from the US who are making up the majority of my readers, the 5% from Canada and 2% from Indonesia! As always my Australian home girls' support is appreciated…**

**Looking forward to your feedback**

**Authoress**


	5. Alcohol is never the answer

**Updates from this point onwards will be on Fridays/Saturdays. Thank you to the wonderful people who review…and for those of you who don't…please consider my sanity before denying me the satisfaction from feedback from my readers! **

Edward

"Excuse me?" I asked her angrily.

"Oh, I think you heard me Mr. Masen." Came her tart reply as removed herself from my form and paced herself neatly upon my desk, mocking me with her seductive confidence.

"But I'm asking you to repeat yourself." I growled.

"I think you are an ass…Mr. Masen." She grinned, tilting her head to the side, sending her luxurious mahogany tresses over one shoulder.

"An ass?" I spat.

"Yes! A chauvinistic a…. "

I'd had as much as I could take of her slander. I marched to my desk, where she had so precariously placed herself, and slammed my palms down on either side of her thighs.

"Tell me why I am to be deemed as such a horrendous person! Is it because you find me attractive, ignorant, unworthy of your time? What is the problem Isabella, tell me?" I thundered in question as I stared into her startled eyes.

Steeling herself against me she put one small black heel against my chest and began to push me away.

_Oh no you don't sweetheart…you are not getting away that easy._

Gripping her ankle I pulled her loser towards me, to the edge of the desk so her knees were braced against my chest.

"Let go of me." She demanded, fire dancing in her beautiful eyes.

"Answer the question." I retorted.

"No." She bit out.

"Don't defy me Miss Swan!"

"Don't threaten me Mr. Cullen!"

"Explain to me why you have such a low opinion of me that you would compare me to an animal incapable of human thought!"

"You _are_ in capable of human thought!"

"How so?" I bellowed.

"How can you possibly justify the exploitation of children so _your_ company can flourish? How can you sit here with _your_ money, in _your_ flashy building and go on with life while the people that _you_ are employing are out there suffering _your_ poor working conditions? _How_ can you sit here and claim that you've made it big in the world without _any_ thought of the backs you've stepped on to get there? How, when you take all this into consideration, can you _possibly_ see yourself as human? You epitomize evil!" She yelled at me, shoving me away from the desk and poking into my chest with every accusatory word. By the end of her triad we were both breathing hard and I thought I caught a glimpse of moisture in her eyes.

Grasping her had, I tugged her into my arms, splaying my fingers across her lower back gently to keep here in place.

_God she felt good_. Soft and warm, I longed to bury my head into her curls and breathe in her scent.

"What if I told you that I didn't know these things were going on? What if I told you that I think someone is making backdoor deals in my name, in order to get a bit more cash in their own pocket? What if I told you that I hadn't been informed of the mining being moved to Tanzania until yesterday? What if I told you that I'm starting to believe that a member of my board is attempting to undermine me? What would you say then _Isabella_?" I asked intently into the chocolate brown depths of her eyes.

"Do something about it Mr. Masen." She replied sincerely, squeezing my biceps gently.

"And if I told you that I want to kiss you?" I persisted, stepping even closer.

"I'd say…" She whispered before hesitating.

"Yes?"

"You have more important things to attend to." She continued, but her eyes were fixed on my mouth, disputing the truth of her words.

"Not at the moment I don't…" I replied, softly tracing her full bottom lip.

Without warning, Isabella nuzzled my palm and placed a gentle kiss to my palm. "Edward?" She asked in a pleading tone.

"Isabella?" I breathed.

"Please fix this." She begged, beseeching me with her eyes before giving my palm another slight caress and leaving my office quietly.

_How the fuck could I say no to that woman?_

….

Six hours, a cold shower and suit change later I was wrapping up my delayed meeting with my GM and my most trusted members of the board.

Although it seems no one could explain how the deal in Tanzania had managed to go through without my approval they could prove that it had gone through without my official assent.

The contract was noticeably missing my signature therefore making the whole deal null and void. The challenge now was telling the Tanzanian government about this.

It was a PR nightmare and we all knew it.

_I was going to string the motherfucker who did this up by his balls._

One thing was for sure. We needed to pull out of Tanzania and fast before it further jeopardized the reputation of the company. The problem was that this would cause problems for the Tanzanian government who had desperately needed the money we provided through the contract. We had hit a proverbial wall.

I had to fix this.

I just didn't know exactly how.

…..

_Fuck_

_Fuck_

_Fuck_

After 3 long days and late nights we still were not any closer to a resolution. The hours had driven me to consume unholy amounts of caffeine and I was progressively becoming grouchier and grouchier.

My anger finally broke when the Tanya waltzed into my office at 9pm and dropped the papers I had just asked her to file all over the floor.

"For God's sake woman! Are you so lacking in grace that you can't even walk from point A to point B without creating a natural disaster. Can't you even adhere to the simplest of instructions? Are you really that useless?" I bellowed at her prone form.

"I'm sorry Mr. Masen. Maybe I should leave." She offered timidly, afraid to evoke my outrageous anger once again.

"I think that would be wise Ms. Denali." I advised her, feeling slightly guilty as she ran from me.

_God, I was a dick._

I sighed and pulled my hand through my unruly hair once again and looked back at the papers scattered across my desk. My roots were red raw from all the hair pulling I'd been doing, I was tired, stressed and in need of direction.

And I couldn't get _her _out of my head.

It was ridiculous to be so hung up on a woman.

I was _Edward Masen_ for fuck's sake.

Take them and leave them was my motto, the philosophy I lived by.

Still, her chocolate brown eyes and delectable body had haunted my thoughts for the past few day...and nights.

_Fuck_...the nights.

My subconscious taunted me with the memories of the press of Isabella's lips, the soft molding of her supple body to mine, her taste, her smell...

I was intoxicated...enchanted.

_Take her Masen, get over your need for her and get over her._ I told myself.

Yes, Isabella would be mine...soon. Then, once I was done with her I'd send her on her merry way and add her memory to the countless others before her.

Edward Masen did _not_ feel anything but lust for _anyone_.

I was jarred out of my thoughts by a resolute knock at my office door.

"What is it?" I called.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your elders?" My elder brother, Emmet, called sarcastically before walking lazily to my desk.

"Calling yourself old now Emmet?" I chuckled.

"Not now that I've seen you, little brother. Should I take you to the retirement home, you look like you may break a hip sometime soon." I poked at me.

"Fuck you Emmet, I'm too tired for your shit."

"Hey, Eddie man, you know I'm just looking out for you. You look like shit!"

"Well I feel it."

"Which is why I'm doing my brotherly duty and taking you out for a drink." He ginned boyishly.

"Emmet I have..."

"Don't make me fireman carry you eddie boy!" Emmet warned before I could come up with an appropriate excuse.

"Fine. Just let me wrap things up here." I explained, indicating the spread paperwork.

"Fine with me, I'll wait downstairs." He smiled, bounding away.

_Fucking Emmet, always so fucking enthusiastic._

…_..._

Emmett took me to the "Jazz Bar" down on main, which had absolutely nothing to do with Jazz music.

It took four glasses of scotch and one shot of whiskey to get me lucid at which point I docilely let Emmett keep buying me drink upon drink.

Eventually I was so drunk that Emmet looked like an nondescript blob in front of me.

"Edward? Bro are you alright?" He asked, waving in front of me.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." I slurred, clubbing him on the shoulder.

"Oh Eddie you are sloshed aren't you?" He chuckled.

"Fuck you Em! _Edward Masen_ does not get sloshed!"

"Oh? I'm pretty sure Edward Masen does." He continued, poking me in the chest forcing me to clutch my chair for support.

"Fucking stop it Emmet!" I growled, pushing his meaty fist away from me.

"Whoa! Eddie check out the babe!" Emmet sniggered at me, nodding his head towards the door.

I turned and saw a vision. Dressed in nothing but a white slip of a dress. Isabella stood in the doorway biting down on her luscious bottom lip.

_God she was gorgeous._

Her skin shone in the moonlight and her hair curled around her waist seductively.

_I wanted her._

_Needed her._

_Had to have her._

"Ah! Taken...that's a shame." Emmet murmured as a tall, blonde haired man put an arm around her soldiers.

Anger gurgled from my chest and I hauled myself from the chair.

"Eddie what are you doing man?" Emmet called as I made my way across the room.

"Mine." I growled, heading towards the woman I craved and the fucker who would keep her from me.

As I reached them I saw Isabella turn and recognize me. Shock coursed through her features before they were marred by uneasy understanding.

"Edward, no!" She gasped as my fist rose and slammed into the blonde's jaw sending him reeling backwards.

**Oh I am evil...I will leave you hanging until Saturday but suspense makes the story so much better.**

**Review or I will stop writing...thats a promise! Pretty pretty please!**

**Bella's up next :)**

**Still looking for a beta! If there's one out there, send me an email!**


	6. The propositions of the alcohol affected

**Thanks to everyone who continually reviews. I love you guys :). Sorry I didn't update on Saturday as planned but it was due to unavoidable circumstances I assure you. To make up for it I will be posting again on Thursday as well as Saturday...see how good I am to you guys! Now be good to me and review!**

Bella

"_Edward, no!"_ I gasped as I comprehended his intentions.

But I was too slow, all to quickly Edward's angry fist was raised and driving into the jaw of my older brother Jasper...the owner of the bar.

Seeing Edward here had been a shock to my system.

_Good god he was beautiful_.

I hadn't expected him to be here, looking so uniquely sexy and unnerving. I _definitely_ hadn't been expecting the pure unadulterated lust in his eyes as he approached me or my own answering desire.

_How the hell did he do that?_

_Gad damn sex god with that sex hair, sex eyes and sex jaw!_

_Oh...the jaw...I must not forget that gorgeous jaw._

Time seemed to slow as I watched my beloved brother sprawl to the floor clutching his jaw. I dove to catch him only to be held back by a strong hand encircling the top of my arm.

"_Mine._" Was Edward's whispered entreaty as he buried his head into my free flowing hair, nuzzling my neck.

"_So sweet._"He continued with a moan, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked him softly, running a gentle hand through his hair. He was drunk, I could smell it on his skin. Alcohol had never been so intoxicating.

"Keeping you...with me." He slurred, arms tightening,"not going to steal you...mine...the fucker."

"Bella! What the hell! Get off my sister you pervert..." Shouted Jasper, blonde hair askew, jaw bruised and eyes flaming. He'd pulled himself off of the floor and was currently charging towards Edward and I.

And he was angry...practically on fire with fury. Both my brother and I had inherited my father's terrible temperament. Over the years Jasper had learned to control his temper a whole lot better than me. However, today was not the case. Nothing made Jasper lose control like a direct threat to me.

He definitely had a severe case of protective older brother syndrome(which I had affectionately named PROBS much to Jazz's despair). Currently his protective nature was in overdrive.

"Jazz, wait! Stop, please!" I called to him, desperately swinging Edward and I around so his body was behind me. "He's drunk, just give him a moment."

"No way! The jerk off hit me Bella!" Jasper hissed, livid."Hey asshole! Get your filthy drunk hands off of her!" He bellowed at Edward, pushing at his arms that were wrapped tightly around me.

"Jazz...!" I began to protest bust was silenced as I felt Edward growl into my hair and direct me quickly, but gently onto a chair.

"Let's go fucker!" Edward challenged, putting his body in front of my chair.

I cringed and stood to prevent the inevitable but it was too late, Edward had moved towards Jazz and was taking a swing once again. Jasper side stepped his clenched fist but still caught a blow to his chin.

"Stop it!" I yelled as Jasper recovered and turned to return Edward's blow. Both turned towards me and I watched in horror and relief as a hard muscled wall of a man hit Edward over the head as gently as he could, sending him to the floor unconscious.

With a gasp I slid to the floor beside his body. "God, Edward. What were you thinking?"

"I believe it had something to do with you." The hulk told me with an impish grin.

"And you!" I accused him, "Why the hell did you knock him unconscious?"

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure he is used to it by now."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I growled, shoving him in the chest.

"Whoa! Chill! He's my little brother...this isn't the first time I've had to knock him out of a drunken stupor." He explained, holding his hands up in surrender.

"He's out cold." Jasper explained from the floor.

I bent down again and brushed the unruly bronze locks from Edward's forehead.

"Whatever are we going to do with you?" I sighed.

"Get him the hell out of my bar!" Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that man. I think he thought you were stealing his girl." Emmet chuckled.

"_His_ girl!" Jazz and I roared together.

"He's always been a little possessive. Especially over the pretty ones." He winked, before hitching his brother in a fireman's hold over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Edward let out a low groan of protest.

"I'm going to carry his drunk ass home." He shrugged.

"You are going to _walk_ there?"

"Well, we both left our cars at his office."

"Take him to my car, it's outside." I told him, pointing to the door.

"Yes ma'am."

I mad sure that Edward was properly situated in my back seat before climbing in the car myself. I waited for Emmet to climb in too but he didn't.

"What are you doing?" I inquired, rolling down the window.

"I gotta go. The wife is going to get worried pretty soon." He laughed joyfully.

"Well what am I supposed to do with him?" I asked harshly, throwing my thumb over my shoulder, reaffirming Edward's presence.

"Take him here. Jimmy, the doorman, will help you get him in." Emmet explained, handing me a napkin with an address and keys.

"Great. Thanks for all your help Emmet." I smiled sarcastically.

"No problem sweet thing. I'll be seeing you." He replied nonchalantly with a wave of his hand.

I started to drive, slowly manoeuvring my way through the dense New York traffic. Sometimes I wondered how I always got myself into these situations. I attracted trouble.

I peeked at my rear view mirror and saw that the back seat occupant was stirring. God he was gorgeous. Even drunk, unconscious and sprawled across the back of my car he was the most attractive man I had ever met.

_If only I were in the back with him._

_NO!_

_Bad Bella, very bad!_

_Stop imagining Edward naked._

As if reading my mind Edward turned onto his side and looked at me from beneath his lashes.

"Isabella?" He asked groggily.

"What is it Edward?"

"Are you taking me home to have your wicked way with me?" He chuckled drunkenly.

"No!" I gasped, choking on my own breath at the accuracy of his question because at the moment, it's exactly what I wanted to do.

"Really?" He persisted, smoothly.

"Really?" Was my strained whisper.

"Why not?" He asked from beside my ear, causing m,e to jerk forward and push his face behind me.

"Because you are drunk." I exclaimed.

"You're worried I won't be able to give you satisfaction?" He questioned. I let out and incredulous laugh.

"Yes Edward. That's right. I'm worried that you won't give me the full Edward Masen experience." I laughed continually.

"You're mistaken beautiful." He growled, tugging at my hair.

"Would you like me to prove it?" He challenged.

"No, I don't." I replied seriously. I had no doubt that he was capable of seduction even in his current state.

"You're right. When I have you I want to remember it, savour it...repeatedly."

_Lord have mercy on my soul._

**Ah, I do love cliff hangers...not long to wait though I assure you! Love it, hate it? Review...otherwise I will be lost. :)** ** Save me from the abyss of uncertainty and I will give you guys a treat...**


	7. Sexual healing

**As promised, here is the next chapter. Hello to all my new readers and I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! I'd also like to acknowledge all the wonderful people who have, and consistently review...so here is my shout out to you ****brittany86, jerseyhalliwell **** ,****sandy4321**** , **** , ****purplegelpen**** , ****Isabela is Online**** , ****pillow912**** , ****Midday Moonlight**** , ****gabby871**** , ****candy6princess**** , ****HellsBels**** , ****Lorna jones**** , ****auroraboralis**** , ****Rondnoir96**** , ****kagome2 a.k.a me**** , ****nautical toilet**** , ****MinaBR**** ,****aggy73**** , ****teenytinytwilighter**** , ****Daniixxmarie**** , lsalcedo. Your feedback is essential for this story so thank you. Please keep reviewing **_**otherwise**_** I will drag this sexual tension out for another 10 chapters...:) that's a promise.**

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Do_

_Not_

_Jump _

_Edward's_

_Bones_

Iwanted to grab his face and make him repeat the entire sentence over, and over again...most preferably while naked. Never, in my entire life had I met a man who could be so undeniably sexy while under the influence.

"Edward, stop it." I whispered as he softly played with a rampant curl at the side of my neck.

"Why? I know you don't want me to." He smirked, moving to caress the column of my neck.

"You're wrong." I stated firmly, my mouth dry.

But he wasn't. Edward was right...so god damn right. I didn't want him to stop. If I could I would keep him locked in my car forever... _my personal automobile cabaña boy...yummy._

"Say it." He whispered, nuzzling my earlobe.

"Say what?"

"Tell me you want me to stop."

I was on fire. The burn of my desire, unbearable.

"_I want you to stop._" I moaned.

"Don't lie to me Isabella." Edward growled, his arms encircling my waist from behind.

Mercifully I was saved. Up ahead was Edward's high class, chic apartment building and I was desperate to get there before I did something I would seriously regret...well, maybe not entirely.

"We're here." I told him in the most bland, unaffected tone I could manage.

"You're not a very good actress Isabella." Edward chuckled.

My attempt at being nonchalant obviously didn't make the cut, but we had reached the safety of the curb directly across from the entrance of the building, so I didn't mind to much.

"I think I'll live without that particular skill." I remarked sarcastically, throwing a spiteful smile over my shoulder.

"I agree. I'll bet you have more enjoyable skills to enjoy together."

_Oh so sexy._

_Mmmhmm..._

_NO! Not sexy...sleezy._

_HE IS USING YOU BELLA._

"Get out of my car Edward Masen! Now!_" _I shouted while waging an internal battle with myself.

"Calm down woman." He groaned, putting one gloriously made hand to his forehead in pain. I watched, half in amusement and half I horror, as Edward tried to get himself out of the back seat of my car. I finally, took pity when he repeatedly tried to open the latch of the door, only to find he missed its general direction with each attempt.

Suppressing a giggle of amusement, I climbed out of my car and pulled the door open not expecting a surprised and petulant Edward to fall to the pavement when I did.

His blank stare of bewilderment caused a fissure in my resolve and had me doubled over with the force of my laughs.

"Are you...all right...Edward?" I asked, in between fits of giggles.

"Fine." He murmured angrily as he pushed himself up from the sidewalk, not even slightly amused. "While I'm glad to be the source of your entertainment tonight, I think I'll adjourn to my room."

I fought desperately to contain my amusement as Edward staggered away from me and ran after him. "Edward wait!"

"What?" He answered harshly, leaning on the wall next to the door for support.

"Let me help you upstairs." I offered, taking hold of my elbow.

"I'm fine." He countered, shrugging away from me.

_Oh no you don't Mr. Mood swings._

"You're not! Now, suck it up and let me help you."

Suddenly I found myself pressed up against the wall. "Are you implying that I have an inferior manhood?"

"I have no doubt that you are a competent man."

"Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea." He murmured. With that he slung me over his shoulder and walked me into the building with a determined stride.

_Where did the staggering and slurring Edward go?_

"Put me down!" I told him defiantly.

"I think not, little one, I have plans for you."

"The hell you do!" I shouted, beating his back with my fists as we reached the elevator.

"Stop wriggling so much woman." Edward complained, tightening his grip on my waist.

"Edward, let me go...please." I pleaded gently, hoping to startle him with my new approach.

"Relax Isabella, I'm not going to hurt you...I only want to give you what you need." He murmured, placing me on my feet.

_Too easy._

"Oh?" I asked, pushing against his chest with my palms. "And what exactly do I need Mr. Masen."

"Well..." He shuddered.

"What exactly do I want?" I continued.

"You..."Edward stuttered as I pulled my fingers through his luscious locks.

"What _exactly_ can you give me Edward?"I persisted, whispering my question against his delicious jaw.

Edward's only response was to crush his mouth to mine in a hard, demanding kiss. It promised the world, yet it wasn't enough. The sensation of his lips slanting roughly, repeatedly over mine was heaven but I wanted...no, I _needed_ more. So much more.

"Anything, everything..." Edward panted against my lips, "I'll give you whatever you want Isabella..._please_."

_Mmmhhmmm...pleading Edward._

"Am I making you happy Edward?" I asked him innocently from beneath my lashes.

"God yes." He gasped, capturing my lips once again

"Well, then I'm about to make you delirious." I promised with a seductive smile.

Edward stared down at me for a second, eyes blazing, making me nervous under his scrutiny. In order to escape his stare I did what I'd longed to do since I'd met Edward Masen.

Slowly, as slowly as I could manage, I gently traced Edward's jaw with the tip of my tongue. I felt Edward jerk violently and I tasted his scrumptious skin.

"Fuck." Edward growled, pulling my hips to his.

"You taste so good." I moaned into his mouth, setting a slow pace with my swollen lips. But Edward had other ideas, he lifted me up and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as he guided us out of the elevator and towards the nearest wall.

The impact should've startled me, but it didn't. I was more than content to keep on kissing Edward for the rest of eternity but Edward was quickly becoming frustrated.

"Where the fuck...god damn keys." I heard between our kisses and heavy breathing.

With an impish smile I pulled the keys from my jacket pocket and jiggled them next to Edward's ear. Reluctantly Edward pulled away from me, smiled and tugged the keys from my grasp.

"Sweetheart, you're a goddess." He chuckled, kissing me once again, his hand sliding beneath the bottom of my dress and onto my thighs.

"Does that make you my God?" I ask against his ear.

"No, sweetheart. It makes me your slave."

Then we were in his apartment and moving quickly towards the bedroom.

"Edward...we need to slow down." I told him between kisses.

"I _can't_ Isabella...I need...I want...I just can't. Don't ask me to."

His response shocked me and I nodded on assent as he pushed his bedroom door open and all but threw my onto the bed.

"So beautiful." He murmured, standing above me.

"Edward?"

"So, so beautiful...how can you be real?" He whispered as if in awe.

"Touch me, feel me. I'm real Edward. I'm here."

"So good. Too good for me..." Edward continued, running his hands down my body slowly and kissing along my jaw.

"Please Edward...I need you..." I moaned, trying futilely to pull him closer by his hair.

"_No._"

**Ducks for cover. If you want an update on Saturday you know what to do...**

**Otherwise I'm going to build up this tension and prance away like a magnificent jackass and leave you hanging. I'm cruel, I know, but I'm only doing what I need to survive..**

**Pleadward and I will just party on our own :)**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Escapades of the undecided

**WOW! Amazing feedback o the last chapter…sex really does sell huh? Here's the next chapter…sorry for the mishap last week but I think I more than made up for it ****. Miss Purplegelpen has warned me that I'm very forceful with reviews, but I'm addicted, and I'm not quite ready to attend any Reviews Addict Anonymous sessions just yet. REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KEEP ME A HAPPY AUTHORESS…. **

**Song for this chapter…Samson-Regina Spektor(Tear jerker alert!), Kasabian- Where did all the love go(for good measure…and because I have a thing for the Brittish) **

Edward

She was so beautiful, laid out before me on my bed like a sultry goddess. Her eyes called to me and her body beckoned mine seductively. But even in the position of a seasoned lover she retained the innocence that made her so sweet, appealing…so _Bella_.

She held out a fragile hand and begged me to give into the feelings we had created so quickly. Suddenly the fuck and dump directive wasn't as appealing to me as it had been previously. I couldn't do it to her…not her.

_Se deserves more than this Masen._

_Don't do it._

_She's too good for this._

The idea of Isabella waking up alone in the morning and having to coldly refuse to answer any calls or visits to show her I wasn't interested was repulsive. I couldn't treat her with the heartless derision I had with my previous conquests.

_She's different._

_No, they're all the same._

_Use her._

_Abuse her._

_And get the fuck over it._

"No." I hissed to myself.

Isabella startled at the word and dropped her hand, staring up at me in confusion. "Edward? What's wrong?" She whispered, as though she dreaded the answer.

_Don't do it to her Edward. Leave this one alone._

"I…I can't do this, Isabella." I told her, turning away from her disbelieving eyes.

"What…what do you mean?" She stuttered, grasping my shoulder.

"I think you should leave." I told her, getting up from the bed and straightening my clothes, feigning indifference.

"I…you…what?" She continued to question, confused and no doubt injured by my callousness.

"I want you to leave, Isabella." I told her, refusing to face her or fear of how she would look at me.

_Coward_.

"But…"

"Go!" I growled, cringing at my own tone.

"Don't you…want me?"

_Be harsh, be cold, and just get her to leave Edward. _

_It's better this way…a clean break._

"No, I don't want you Isabella. You're not really my type."

_That's right fucker, you only screw the sluts._

I heard rustling from behind me and I knew Isabella was getting off of the bed. "Oh, I see how it is. I'm not good enough to be one of your conquests. Is that is Edward? I'm not good enough for you?"

Her anger was good. I could deal with her anger, I was used to it. She had every right to be angry at me.

"Answer me!" She yelled.

"I think that about sums it up." I answered with a fake chuckle.

Then Isabella was before me in all her glorious beauty. She was so gorgeous when she was angry. I wonder if she knew how attractive she really was.

"Then let me tell me that you've got it all wrong. You're the one who isn't good enough for me. You're a jerk, and a drunk and a liar and I can't fathom why anyone would actually want to sleep with you let alone really be with you!" She screeched, not realizing how accurate her argument really was.

"I believe you know where the door is Ms. Swan."

"I believe I do. Goodbye Mr. Masen." She growled before slamming out of my apartment and out of my life. And I was alone, which was exactly what I deserved.

Lying back on the bed I prayed for the blissful oblivion of sleep.

_Edward you're a fucking dickhead._

…..

Waking up after a hard night drinking was never pleasant and after emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet for the second time I took a steaming hot shower to get rid of the horrible hangover feeling.

Halfway during washing my hair memories of the previous night arrested me.

_Emmet._

_Lots of drinking._

_Punching some preppy blonde._

_Isabella._

_Isabella._

_Isabella._

_My God! What the fuck had I done?_

I knew it was for the best that Isabella and I hadn't slept together but I still had a feeling in my gut that I'd made an irreparable mistake. No doubt, the industrious Ms. Swan would find some way to repay my hospitality. I chuckled at the idea of the lengths she would undertake for revenge.

_And you would deserve it Masen._

"Fuck!" I swore as soap seeped into my eyes, arresting my already sore eyes with even more torture.

_Karma._

Was the universe against me? Leaning out of the shower I grabbed a towel and rubbed furiously at my eyes to no avail. So…it was going to be one of _those_ days.

…..

I despaired as my premonition came to fruition before my eyes.

After arriving at the office I discovered that Tanya was late, all the coffee was gone and there was no one to run to get some more, I had a meeting with British diplomats which I had neglected to prepare for, I had a splitting headache and there were still no developments as to who was trying to dupe me.

_Fucker._

_When I found him I would have him drawn and fucking quartered._

_And I would find him._

Rifling through the paperwork on my desk I had a revelation. There was only one man who could really have anything to gain by usurping my control of the country. There was only one man with the balls, the motivation and the sheer gall to defy me despite the consequences, James.

I paged my CEO and GM before calling a meeting with James. He entered my office confidently and threw himself into the chair directly opposite mine, casting a casual nod to my confidants before acknowledging me.

"Finally decide to give me that promotion Edward?" James asked with a casual smirk.

"Now why would I do that James?" I asked with a collected façade.

"Maybe 'cause I'm the youngest member on the board, the most hard working…and the most handsome, of course."

"Of course." I mocked with an angry chuckle. "Did it occur to you that I may not be asking you for reasons why I should promote you, rather asking you to explain the reasons why I shouldn't kick you out of my company for good?"

"I don't know what you mean." James covered but the slight twitch in his cheek and the newfound panic in his eyes told me otherwise.

"Oh no? Well then, allow me to explain. Due to certain circumstances I have delved further into the business transactions in Tanzania. Imagine my surprise when I found my name signed against conditions I had not agreed too. Then, imagine my anger when I discovered that not only had the young man I'd been gracious enough to install onto my board attempted to bypass my authority but that he had done so in order to increase his own wealth in order to impress a particular socialite, Victoria Balham."

"That's a lie!"

"I too, thought it to be a farce until Victoria herself, a close friend and co-worker of my sister in law Rosalie, told me that this particular man had told her of his plans to begin his own corporation and use the secrets learned in his current position to get ahead. You wanted to bring down the competition first didn't you James?" I accused, shooting up in my outrage.

"You and I both know there isn't enough room in this city for two multi-national technology corporations. I had to bring you down from the inside otherwise the task would be impossible." James shrugged. He knew he had been caught, that there was nowhere he could hide.

"I'm going to flay you alive." I threatened.

"No, you're going to hand me over to the authorities. You're too predictable in your logic Edward…and you wouldn't want to get your hands dirty."

"For you James, I'll make an exception." I vowed.

….

It had been a long day at work and I wanted nothing more than to wind down and relax. The stress of James and having to deal with the police had me on edge. I desperately needed a drink, and some female attention.

Heading down to the local club I seated myself at the mahogany bar and ordered my usual scotch on the rock from Hugo, the bartender.

"Any keepers tonight?" I asked him as he set the glass in front of me.

"On the prowl for a woman Edward?" Hugo asked with a smirk, fully acknowledging what I really was looking forward, The Edward Masen special, a scrag to screw.

"Depends on what the girls are like." I shrugged, turning towards the dance floor to observe my options.

_Too short._

_Too skinny._

_Not skinny enough._

_To smiley._

_Too lesbian._

_No boobs._

_Too much._

_Too blonde._

_Too orange._

_God! Makeup whore._

_Unmentionable._

I looked at each of the girls dancing but found them inadequate. None of them were up to my standards.

"What about that one?" Hugo asked, pointing towards a petite golden haired girl, swaying seductively on the dance floor.

_Perfect._

Her eyes caught mine and I beckoned her over with one finger. She smiled prettily before strutting to my side and leaning into me.

"Hey." I smiled scrutinizing her from top to bottom.

"Hi! Jessica." She said pointing at herself.

"Edward." I returned pulling her into me. "And I think you just made my night."

"It hasn't even started Edward." She winked.

"I like the way you think Jessica." I whispered into her ear.

"Mmm…I like the way you talk."

_Okay then. A little dumb…I'd live._

"What do you say you and I go back to my place and we can _talk_…even more?" I asked, tugging her onto my lap.

"Mmhmm…I just have to wait for my friend to get here so I can tell her where I'm going." She moaned in reply.

"Why don't you just leave a note with the bartender?" I suggested.

"Oh no! She would kill me…ah! Look! There she is!" Jessica shouted enthusiastically jumping up and down on my lap.

"Whoa! Calm down there!"

"Isabella! Over here!" Jessica called over my shoulder and I froze in horror.

_Please no!_

Turning around I came face to face with my brunette angel…and she was pissed.

_Fuck._

**So there we have Edward the man whore and Jess, the new complication…what will he do, what will Bella say, will Jessica comprehend anything that is going on (or her own stupidity)? If you want to know you know what to do!**

**THE BUTTON IS THERE FOR A REASON….**

**This authoress loves her fans...despite her constant nagging **


	9. Broken things and dirty dancing

**Great response for the last chapter! Keep it up! I know there is A LOT of sexual tension our protagonists need some more character development before they do the dirty, dirty deed :) Meaningless sex is only satisfying on a short term basis and this story will mean more than that...I hope. Thank you for all the questions, comments and praise, it seems some of you a reading my mind and telling me what I'm going to write before I've posted it. Kudos to you ladies! To the 1400 of you that accessed the previous chapter and didn't review...:'( it makes me want to cry...**

**For all those who review and consistently do so...**

**You're sort of beautiful :)**

**Songs: Night of The Hunter (Flood Remix)-30 secs to Mars**

**Eet-Regina Spektor**

**Drowning in my loneliness,**

**How long must I hold my breath….. **

**EDWARD**

_Fuck, I was so screwed._

My heart stopped as I turned to face Bella, a guilty excuse upon my lips. Standing in front of me was the goddess Aphrodite personified. Dressed in a tight, short blue satin strapless gown and matching shoes her appearance didn't leave much up to the imagination. I drank her in, committing all of her exposed flesh to memory. Her body had me begging and the look in her eyes brought me to my knees.

As I stared into the brown depths I caught a glimpse of just how much my antics had affected her….and I hated it. I didn't want to be the guy who caused such pain and anguish to flitter through those beautiful eyes.

I wanted her to smile.

I wanted her to laugh.

I craved her happiness.

And that shit wasn't normal.

"Edward." Isabella breathed, her eyes hardening against me, evolving into fiery pits of hatred.

"Isabella." I returned, pushing Jessica from my lap.

"Oh…do you two…ah…know each other?" Jessica asked, her question more directed towards Isabella than to me.

"I thought I knew him." Isabella retorted, pulling the drink from Jessica in a fluid movement and downing it in another. "You two have fun." She bit out, shoving the empty glass at me with more force than necessary.

"So you do know each other?" Jessica persisted, seemingly clueless.

"Yeah." I sighed, watching as Bella crossed the dance floor gracefully commanding every male's attention in the vicinity. Her hips swung suggestively as she began to move to the slow, heavy beat. Within seconds all eligible bachelors had swarmed around her.

"Oh, well that's just too bad." Jessica grinned, rubbing her palm along my thigh slowly. I pushed her hand from my lap and shook my head, dismissing her instantly. With a huff of exasperation Jessica took the hint and moved away.

"You have no idea what you're missing." She called as a final offer.

"I think I'll live."

"Whatever."

I turned my attention back to Isabella and watched as she downed another shot handed to her by some young hopeful and continued dancing.

_God she is sexy._

I wished that Bella's hands were my own as she ran them sultrily down the sides of her body and my breathing hitched as she ran her tongue over her lips. I growled as a tall blonde grabbed her hips and almost stood to go to Isabella's rescue when she merely spun out of his grasp and wiggled a finger with a mock stern face before returning to her torturous dance.

The lighting on the dance floor accentuated her lithe, alluring form. Her movement exposed the honey highlights in her hair and the porcelain perfection of her skin. Her bewitching eyes beckoned to me from afar and I longed to go to her, to claim her as mine to the rest of the world.

I longed to possess her…but nothing more.

Still, I couldn't evade her lure.

Something told me I would never be able to.

I continued to watch her from afar for the duration of the night, desire building until it reached an unsurmountable level. I was mad with lust, with need. Everything that was Isabella taunted me reminding me of what I could never have, what I would never deserve.

Finally, when I could no longer endure the pain of our separation, I moved toward her. Slowly, as if a hunter stalking his prey, I circled around Isabella. When her back was toward me I pounced and grabbed her hips in a firm, desperate hold. She struggled against me until I locked my arms tighter around her and pulled our bodies together.

"Shh Isabella, I'm not going to hurt you." I assured her, my lips caressing her ear as our hips swayed in time.

"You already have." She returned, pushing her hands backwards through my hair and pulling the strands quickly, as if she was trying to punish me.

"I didn't mean to." I replied, covering her tugging hand with my own and moving it down to my mouth so I could taste her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Was her unexpected plea, as I gently kissed the palm of her delicate little hand.

"What?" I asked, jerking back slightly, the underlaying pain in her voice disarming me.

"Stringing me along. What do you want from me Edward? What do you want?" She begged, turning into my chest and burying her face into the crook of my neck, continuing to move against me with tortuous rapture.

"I…I'm sorry…Isabella, all I want is you." I gasped out; her body melding with mine and making me crave what I could never truly possess.

"You have me." She rasped against my neck, delivering an open mouthed kiss to my neck.

"No…Isabella you deserve better…you should stay away from me, I'm no good for you." I pleaded with her as my resolve started to fade.

"I want you."

"No."

"I need you."

"It's wrong."

"Nothing has ever been more right." She urged, grinding against me repeatedly.

"Please." I pleaded with her, pulling her hips from mine.

"Edward?" Isabella called, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Isabella."

"Kiss me."

With a groan of assent I slanted my lips across hers in a deep, soul shattering kiss that warmed my entire body. We clung to each other in the middle of the throng of people and devoured one another greedily, each of us grappling for dominance and neither succeeding.

I gradually moved us from the middle of the floor and guided both of our bodies to a booth situated in the corner and settled Bella onto my lap. She groaned as I pulled her closer, chest to chest and ran my hands through her luxurious locks.

Her hands slipped beneath my shirt and slowly began to trace my abs creating a slow burn in the pit of my stomach. Gliding my hands from her abs to her smooth, exposed thighs I rocked her against me causing us both to moan.

"Fuck." I groaned as Bella moved to place relentless kisses along my jaw, neck and the front of my chest.

"I love you're jaw Edward…I just want to…"She cut off to lick its length forcing me to throw my head back in ecstasy.

"Isabella…my goddess…" I panted, grabbing her nape, to force her lips back to my own.

"Edward?" She breathed, her lips hovering above my own.

"Mhhmm?"

"Am I really your goddess?" She giggled, the noise making me grin in return.

"You are."

"Then tell me we can make this work. Tell me I'm more than just some one night stand. Tell me I'll see you again after tonight."

"Isabella…" I started but was cut off when Isabella pulled us together for a desperate, anamilistic kiss.

"Say it." She begged.

"I can't." I replied painfully.

I felt like a bastard when Isabella let out a heartbroken whimper and leant her forehead against mine.

"Why?"

"I'd only hurt you, sweetheart…don't you understand? I could promise you now, but it would be a lie. Is that what you want? A lie?"

"No. I want you."

"I'm only available on a one nightly basis." I retorted, setting her face away from my own so the seriousness of my words would sink in. "Tonight Bella, Tonight is all I can give you."

"It's not enough." She whispered, a lone tear streaking across one velvet cheek. I leant down to capture it with my mouth and despaired at its salty warmth.

"Isabella."

"No."

"What?"

"No. I need you Edward. All of you, not just the bits and pieces you allow me see."

"I can't give you that."

"Then this is over. No more…from this moment on it will be as if I never existed."

"So you're cutting me out?" I demanded as she pushed herself from my lap and began her retreat.

"I never had you to begin with." She relied, tears freely falling. Turning away from me she moved to leave, shoulders shaking.

"What did you expect? I'm Edward _fucking_ Masen!" I yelled angrily after her.

"And nobody cares." She replied softly, and she was gone.

I jerked back as her words hit me like an arrow through the heart. She was right…nobody really cared. I'd cut myself off from the world and so they'd learned to ignore me. And now Isabella would too.

_My beautiful Isabella._

_Too beautiful and good to be real._

And I'd chased her away. She laid herself open for me not once, but twice and I'd thrown it back in her face every time. She deserved more than that. She was so full of fire, so pure, she deserved to be worshiped, revered…loved.

She needed me, just as much as I needed her.

Stumbling from the booth and ran after Isabella, hoping to catch her before it was too late. I needed to apologize, to tell her I'd try…that I'd do anything for her.

I'd give her anything she ever wanted.

I'd try to be worthy.

"Isabella!" I called out, fighting the midnight crowd.

Battling against the rush of people I made my way down the busy street, searching every face for the person I so desperately needed to reach…the reasons why, I was reluctant to examine.

"Isabella!" I repeated, becoming desperate in my movements.

As I glimpsed her slight form the heavens opened up, assaulting my body with its thunderous downpour. Nevertheless, I fought through, the rain clearing the streets of its inhabitants and allowing me the opportunity to run to the one I needed.

"ISABELLA! WAIT!" I pleaded sprinting towards her form. Isabella swung around, her tears mingling with the precipitation.

Her mouth opened in shock which turned into a slow smile as I pulled her body to mine, dragging her feet off the floor and into a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. Neither of us wanted it to end and so we clung to one another, suspended in time, the only thing that mattered was here and now; that perfect moment in which all else was erased.

"I'll try…I promise to try, Isabella." I gasped against her lips, both our bodies quivering.

"And I promise to help you. I'll teach you everything I know." She vowed, rubbing her nose against me own

"Then I'll be your enraptured student."

But I'd already learned my first lesson….

Sometimes it was okay to risk it all…

Sometimes it was okay to fall….

**Awwwww….just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside **** How are you all holding up? Here's where the lessons come in so hold on ladies and gents, it's going to bumpy ride! I get a sort of sadistic pleasure out of knowing secrets but don't hold against me because all will be revealed…if you review!**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! PUSH THAT BUTTON! ****Think of it this way…it takes you a second to write a couple of words…it takes me a week to write…didn't I end up with the short straw **


	10. Love is patient

**First of all, I apologize profusely for not posting last week but end of year exams have me under tight time constraints. It's not an ideal situation for you or for me but it's life and so we must deal with it **

**Second of all, I'd like to thank you all of you who have been consistently reviewing. In particular thank you **_**-**_**who I promised a shout out to for just being so damn nice and of course my bffl **_**purplegelpen **_**for pushing me to post-if you want a laugh, check out her story **_**Mind Games**_**. It constantly has me gasping in suspense and on the floor in a fit of giggles.**

**Thirdly, HELLO TO ALL MY NEW READERS! **

**Finally, when I look at my story stats and find out that not even one tenth of my readers are reviewing… it really makes me want to cry. To all of you who read my story every week and do not review….WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO?….and… oh, that's all I have… **

**Songs: The Killers- When you were young (That's right, I fucking love them!)**

**Tyrone Wells-This is beautiful (Because it makes me a little teary)**

…

As twisted as it seems,

I only feel love when it's in my dreams.

….

**Bella**

I don't know how long we stood on the sidewalk in the rain, but it felt like a lifetime….but a lifetime wasn't enough, no matter how much of Edward I had, I always wanted more.

I wanted him.

Needed him.

Craved him with every fiber of my being.

I just hoped he felt the same. I knew that Edward's willingness to try to make what was between us work was difficult for him, so I was committed to being patient with him.

And I was…

I was patient when he didn't call the next day, or the day after, and the day after that. I was patient when he cancelled our lunch date; I was patient when he cancelled our dinner date. I was even patient when I waited outside of his office for four hours only to find he had been scheduled on the next flight to Hong Kong. But being patient was hard…really, really, incredibly hard. The fleeting meetings in which Edward would give me a chaste kiss before hurrying off to some other meeting were killing me.

I reached breaking point when I arrived home at a long, gruesome day at work to find a curt message from one of Edward's perfectly manicured assistants informing me that Edward would be unable to attend 'his prior arrangements' with me and that he 'apologized profusely.'

I had spent the entire day arguing with the South African authorities who had arrested one of the boys from the orphanages for abandoning his job to attend school which had left me wound up and haggard. Edward's formal message had been the last straw.

_Too busy to watch a lowly movie with me are you Mr. Masen?_

_Well I'll show you!_

Edward and I had planned to crash at my place, order in and watch whatever crappy show was on television last week after another dinner date had fallen through. I had been looking forward to relaxing on my comfy sofa with him…and to be honest, those chaste pecks…they just weren't doing it for me.

Fueled by fury, I grabbed my sweater and keys before charging out to my car, fully intending to give Edward a piece of my mind.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Mr. Moneybags._

I stormed from my car when I reached his office and would not take no for an answer when his receptionist told me that Edward was not seeing anyone at the moment. I was determined to face my tormentor and tell him exactly where he could stick his constant apologies and rain checks.

When Tanya went to run an errand I slipped into Edward's office, silently closing the door behind me. I was more than ready to charge headfirst into scolding my elusive lover…until I saw him.

Bent over a seemingly endless pile of papers was a pale, lifeless Edward. His hair was protruding almost violently from his head, the roots looking red raw, he had bags under his eyes, his clothes were rumpled and his jaw was set in grim determination. He looked almost vampiric but he was still beautiful, unbelievably so.

_God I am such a bitch._

There he was, obviously stressed, tired and overworked and I was worked up over a few measly dates and a night in. My resolve crumbled as Edward let out a tortured sigh and checked his phone with a hopeful look in his eyes, only to have disappointment flitter through his features.

"Tanya?" He called through the intercom.

"Yes, Mr. Masen?" was her sickly sweet reply.

"Have I received any calls from Isabella?"

"I'm sorry…who?" Tanya replied, obviously lying.

_Fake biatch._

"Miss Swan?" Edward persisted, leaning forward, his hands clenching against the hard wood of his desk.

"No Mr. Masen, there are no massages from an Isabella Swan, sir." Edward's preppy assistant replied rather smugly.

_I so wanted to scratch her eyes out._

"Thank you." Edward sighed, leaning back in his chair to run his hand through his hair. "Fuck!" He breathed, before dropping his head into his palms.

_Oh Edward….god he looked sad._

Taking pity on him, I crept to his chair and knelt at his side. Gently, I raised my hand to his and unclenched the hand that was fisted in his hair tightly.

Edward started at my touch but relaxed instantly when his eyes met mine. Relief sparked in his deep green eyes as he smiled down at me.

Raising his hand to my mouth, I tenderly caressed his knuckles before leaning my head into his palm and returning his smile with one of my own. "Hi."

"Hey." He murmured back, running the pad of his thumb over my cheek bone.

"So you stood me up again…" I cajoled with a quirk of my lips.

"Bella I…"

"Shh," I cut him off, pressing my finger into his lips. "It's okay," I told him, straddling his hips and pushing his unruly hair back from his face.

"Really?" He asked disbelievingly

"Really," I shrugged.

"No charging in here telling me exactly where I can stick my rain check?" Edward questioned.

I blushed profusely at how close to the truth he really was and shrugged again, "I'm over it."

"You're over it?" He laughed.

"What can I say; I'm a sucker for the overworked." I retorted, slapping his chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded, grabbing my hips.

"You look tired." I replied softly, running my fingertips underneath his eyes.

Edwards sighed and buried his head into my chest, caressing my back while my fingers combed through his luscious locks.

"Mm…that feels fantastic." Edward groaned, instinctively pulling me closer.

"Oh yeah? Well then I'm about to rock your world." I vowed, slowly scratching his scalp.

His answering chuckle turned into a groan and I grinned in triumph.

"Bella?" Edward moaned.

"Mhmm?" I smiled, moving to look into his eyes once again.

"You're beautiful." He whispered almost reverently before kissing me so slowly and sweetly that I swore I felt the world tilt on its axis.

His lips cherished mine as I wrapped my hand around the nape of his neck, not ready for the amazing feeling to end.

Edward's palms glided up and down my jean covered thighs before slipping under my sweater to trace circles on my bare back. I loved his touch; it always seemed to set my entire body on fire.

"Please." I begged him. Pleading for…I wasn't quite sure…something, anything.

"Oh God Isabella, you're killing me?" He groaned against my neck.

"Then I hope you die happy." I whispered into his ear before tugging at his ear lobe with my teeth.

His mouth slanted hungrily over mine again and my entire world began to heat up. I wanted him.

Here.

Now.

Desperately.

Unfortunately the universe had other plans.

"Mr. Masen." Tanya's annoying nasal voice called through the intercom.

Edward cursed aloud, muttering something that sounded a lot like 'going to fire that hag' and shifting me to the side of his lap.

"What is it Tanya?" He demanded harshly.

"You're nine o'clock meeting is about to begin." Tanya retorted, sounding offended at her boss's brusque tone.

"Thank you Ms. Denali. Please tell the gentlemen that I will be with them shortly." He replied quickly, ending the conversation and angling his face back towards mine.

"You have to go." I sighed in resignation.

"I don't want to." He replied, exhaustion lacing his words.

"But you have to." I nodded resolutely.

"But I have to," he agreed, bumping his forehead against mine.

"It's okay." I smiled, trying to reassure him. I hated to see him so stressed…It just wasn't Edward.

"No, it's not. I'm not very good at this am I?" He despaired, looking back at me apologetically.

"Edward, it's okay," I told him, grabbing his head between my palms. "I'll wait for you here."

"Really?"

"I can be patient." I answered with a kiss for punctuation, "No go and be brilliant."

Edward grinned back at me before leaving the room.

I sat back in his wide, leather chair and smiled to myself.

_We could make this work._

_We would make this work._

I was being selfish, wanting Edward to make all the compromises. He had a life before me and I had to accept that he had other commitments, important commitments.

We would _both_ have to make sacrifices.

Turning my attention to Edward's desk I smiled softly at the framed pictures arranged lovingly on its surface. There was a picture of Edward with a tiny, pixie haired girl, both grinning like idiots and wearing matching knitted jumpers. The pixies eyes were the same deep shade of green as Edward's hinting at her identity as his sister.

The next picture was again of Edward with a girl; a stunning, unbelievably beautiful blonde in a red dress. Edwards arm was casually thrown over her shoulder which would have made me insanely jealous if the dark haired hulk of a man beside him hadn't been looking at her with such unmasked devotion.

The very last picture was one in which Edward was being reluctantly cuddled by an elegant auburn haired woman. Although Edward appeared to resent being embraced by his mother the love for her shone from his eyes as he glared down at her clinging form.

He looked so young in that picture.

So carefree.

So…content.

A peacefulness surrounded him then that seemed nonexistent now.

Returning the frame to its rightful place I sat back in the chair and waited for the meeting to end but time dragged and I felt myself being lulled into sleep by the hum of the city.

For a while all I knew was blackness until I felt my body come into contact with cool cotton sheets. I started awake reaching out for whoever had laid me down.

"Hush, Isabella it's me." Edward's voice soothed as he lay down beside me, pushing stray strands of hair from my face.

"Where are we?"

"At my place…go to sleep Isabella, get some rest."

"Mm, 'kay," I sighed contently, wrapping myself around his torso.

"Isabella?"

"Edward?" I whispered into his chest.

"Thank you." Was all he said, placing a gently kiss on the top of my head.

I hummed by way of reply and cuddled closer to Edward.

Edward didn't have to thank me, because the saying was true…

Love is patient.

So I'd be patient too.

**Hmmm…I'm a content writer. It's a good feeling **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? R.E.V.I.E.W!**

**And show us authors some R.E.S.P.E.C.T~!**

**You don't have to be a ff member to do it so press that button people….**

**You know you want to **

**A/N: I will desperately try to post again next week but as its that universally despised exam period I can't make any promises-only assure you of my dedication to this story and my fans.**


End file.
